Anakin Skywalker the Jedi Master
by GeneralZodz
Summary: Instead of choosing the Dark Side what if Anakin chose the light. AU R
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello all welcome to my new story** **Anakin Skywalker the Jedi Master this story is an AU where Anakin instead of choosing the dark side he chose the light. this story will run about 30-40 chapters with about 2k to 3k words. i will try to update this story each week on friday or saturday depending on how i feel. i hope you enjoy. Please R&R.  
**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and its characters is own by George Lucas and I am only using his property for entertainment only.**

**Chancellor's Office**

"No!" Anakin shouted using his lightsaber to block Mace's own. Mace turns to Anakin.

"What are you doing he must be killed before he destroys us all!" Mace yelled at Anakin

"No master you must not kill him even though he is our enemy the Jedi don't kill that's what separates us from him." Hearing his words Mace lets out a sign and deactivates his own lightsaber. Meanwhile Anakin moves his lightsaber towards Palpatine's neck.

"Now you have a lot to explain Chancellor." Palpatine let out a snort.

"You are a fool Skywalker." Palpatine then took a small cube from his pocket pressed the button on the top and throwing it towards the two Jedi as it explode in a white light knocking them both towards the other side of the room.

Getting up the Palpatine walked towards his desk as Anakin and Mace were getting up. "There's nowhere to run we have you surrounded." Mace said as he tried to activate his weapon but found it not responding. Seeing this Anakin also tried to turn on his lightsaber but his was non responsive also.

"It's useless I threw an EMP device that disrupts you're the energy in your lightsaber making it useless." Palpatine said as he leaned into his desk for support.

"That still doesn't change the fact that we are taking you into custody." Anakin said as he and Mace went to raise their hands against the Sith Lord.

"I would stop if I were you unless you want your dear Padme to get hurt." Hearing the name of his wife he stopped immediately.

"What have you done?" Anakin sneered. The Sith Lord smiled pointing his hand towards a blinking red button on his desk.

"See this here activates explosives built into the walls of your own house now if you don't want her to die along with your unborn child you will stand down." Hearing this Mace threw Anakin a confused look.

"What does he mean unborn child Skywalker?" Mace questioned. Anakin let out a sign "I'll explain later." Turning his attention back to the Chancellor. "What do you want?" Palpatine's face grew grim.

"What I wanted is for you to become my apprentice to destroy the Jedi and rule by my side in my empire!" Palpatine paused looking to both Jedi he smiled a wicked smile. "But seeing how you chose the Jedi over me now I have to retreat for now but I guarantee this I will be back, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!" Palpatine yelled has he disappeared from view.

"What where did he go?" Anakin said as he ran towards the desk. But before he could reach it the console short circuited make it useless. Mace looked on with a blank face

"He's gone come Skywalker we have to report to the council you have a lot of explaining to do." Mace said as he turned to leave. Anakin looked over the battle damaged office and let out a sign. "Yes Master." He said as he followed.

* * *

**Scene Change: Republic Battleship**

Commander Wilhuff Tarkin was sipping on a cup of tea hoping to ease his tension on what he was about to do when order 66 was issued. Even though taking over Coruscant from the Jedi will be difficult he was confident that a surprise attack on them by the clones led by the Emperor's new apprentice will over whelm the Jedi thus leading to the destruction of the Jedi Order. A smile grew on his face once the Jedi are destroyed and the emperor changes the republic to the empire he would be made General and Governor Imperial Outland Regions plus a nice pay increase yep like was good at the moment all he had to do is wait for the signal.

He set down his tea and took a look at the hologram of the Death Star designs that would start constructions after everything settles down. He had to admit the designs Count Dooku and Geonosians provide were ingenious this Death Star will instill fear throughout the galaxy making sure that no one will oppose the empire. As he continued to read the designs a figured shimmered into his office.

"Commander!" Palpatine shouted. Tarkin jumped a little when he saw the Chancellor. He shot out of his chair towards Palpatine. "My lord what happen?" he said as he looked over the battle worn figure. Gesturing his hands toward his seat "Here sit down and relax and tell me what happen." The Chancellor slowly sat down and eased into the chair.

Tarkin just looked on what ever happened to him left him deeply scared and weak. He had to wonder what was holding him from falling apart any of these scar would kill a normal person but the Chancellor wasn't normal. Like the Jedi he was a part of this force religion but unlike the Jedi who worship the light this man worships the dark. Then the Chancellor spoke.

"Commander set a course to the Kamino system we need to leave now." The Sith Lord said. Tarkin gave him a questionable look "But sir what about the plans to take over?" Palpatine sent him a glare. "All you need to know is that my plans failed and we are leaving the system now go set a course to the Kamino system!" The Chancellor yelled. Tarkin now standing up saluted the Chancellor "Yes sir." and walked out of the office.

Now that the commander left Palpatine relaxed into the chair thinking on what went wrong down on Coruscant. He was sure of Anakin Turing to the dark side. what happen to the boy that would allow him to choose the Jedi over him? He was sure of using his visions of Padme's death against him would turn him. But alas it didn't he overcame the dark side for the light. But it really didn't matter in the long run Anakin was just an easy route for him to achieve his plans. Now he would have to turn to his second plan which was much harder to complete without the resources of the republic. Now before he moves with his second plan he has to go fetch his backup apprentice then train the boy into using the dark side which will take some time. But when he is ready he will be a formidable opponent towards the republic and young Skywalker.

* * *

**Chapter 1 will be uploaded next Friday.**

**R&R**


	2. AN

**Hey Yall its Gz with an update on this story. I know it's been over 2 years since I published this story with the promise of weekly updates but life got in the way. At the time i was dealing with college and work that I didn't have the time to focus on my writing and i kinda forgot about it. It wasn't till I opened my old email to see that some people are still interested in my story that i decided to continue with it.**

**Thankfully I still have the rough drafts of the next 4 chapters that i wrote way back in 09 so it won't be a long wait for new chapters. Ill need to go over them and edit all the grammar and stuff so it may take awhile. though if anyone wants to help beta my story I welcome the help. At the earliest Ill have a new chapter by next week depends on how much stuff i have to edit. But I promise that I will have a new chapter posted by the end of the month.**

**If anyone has any questions on the story or just want to help beta it PM. Ill either have a new chapter or a update on whats going on by the end of next Friday 05/25/12.**


	3. Chapter 1

******AN: Well here you guys go Chapter 1 is finally released after two long years. Its been a long time coming and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Big shout out to my new Beta Aira Skies who helped me edit this chapter. As for Chapter 2 I'm in the process of writing it but with E3 coming next week I don't know how long until I'm done. Though I hope to have it posted within the next two weeks. As always please R&R.**

******Disclaimer: Everything associated with Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and I owe nothing but the plot of this story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Chancellor's Office**

Catching up with Mace, Anakin let out a sigh. Now that his secret was out in the open, he couldn't help but wonder what the Jedi Council would do with him. He knew that his days as a Jedi were over along with Padmé's career. Though in the end, it didn't matter to him. As long as he had Padmé he knew that they would be okay. Walking through the long hallways in silence was getting to him. Taking a glance at Mace, he only saw a stern, grim face which made him feel more and more anxious.

"Calm yourself, Skywalker," said Mace. Taking out his comlink, Mace stopped and turned to him. "I know that you are nervous by the revealing of your little secret, but I need you to buck up. We have much bigger issues to deal with at the moment, though after everything is cleared up we will have a discussion-me, you, and Padmé."

Hearing no doubt in his voice Anakin could only accept Mace's word and bow. "Yes, Master."

Mace, shaking his head, put his hand on his shoulder and raised him from his bow. "Anakin, after today you will never have to bow to me again. Not only did you resist the dark side, but you also stopped me from killing in anger and for that, I thank you. Today you have earned my trust fully, today we are equals within the Order."

Anakin had to pause and shake it head a little, not sure of what he was hearing. As long as he knew Mace he never apologized for anything for anything to anyone, let alone him. He had always suspected that Mace held a grudge against him, especially after he programmed the serving droids in the dining hall to start a food fight-in which Mace was unluckily the first one hit. He couldn't help but stutter, "B-but what about-" Mace waved his hand, "Like I said, we will talk after everything is situated." With that Mace turned and continued to walk down the hall. Anakin only nodded and soon followed him.

The Jedi walked and walked until they came into the entrance of the hangar bay. Pausing, Mace brought his comlink within speaking range.

"Medical Corps," A few flashes and beeps came from the device.

"Master Windu, how can I help you today?" greeted the robot voice. "I need a full medical retrieval team to the Chancellor's office at once to pick up three bodies." Mace scowled at the reminder that three good Jedi Masters died tonight. "Right away, Master, dispatching a team to you shortly. Is there anything else I could do for you?" the overly cheery droid asked.

"No, thank you,"

Turning off his comlink, Mace turned to Anakin while hooking it into his belt.

"Skywalker, I need you to take a battalion of clones and evacuate Senator Amidala to the Jedi Temple."

Anakin jumped a little at the mention of his wife but then cursed himself for forgetting about the bomb threat Sidious made. "On my way right now." With that, Anakin ran down the hangar bay towards the transport that brought the Jedi Masters to the Senate Building.

After seeing Skywalker take his clone transport he turned to his left and walked down the path while thinking what he should do next.

_Now with that done, I should head to the security bay and retrieve the holo-recordings from the Chancellor's Office before I call a Council meeting, _Mace thought.

Walking down the opposite way Anakin ran off, Mace made his way deeper into the Senate Building.

* * *

**Republic Battleship **_**Morning Star**_

In the captain office the Dark side of the Force was heavy in the air, making the room darker than it should have been. The source of the darkness was the Dark Lord Darth Sidious. Once a very handsome man even in his old age, stood a disfigured being of the Dark side. With his blazing hateful yellow-red eyes, his sagging face, and pale white skin, the darkness that resided in his heart was truly made real with his appearance.

As the dark lord sat leaning on the desk with his fingers interlocking near his mouth, he could not help but reflect over everything that has happen in the last few hours. Most of his plans came into fruition with the creation of the clone army, him stripping power from the Senate, until he truly became Supreme Chancellor. He was most certain that he would hunt the Jedi to extinction and turn young Skywalker.

With the thought of Skywalker the room became even darker. Even the very mention of that name made his blood boil, increasing his ever continuous hate. After all the effort he put into the boy by looking after him, becoming his confidant, and showing him trust. They were all for naught in the end, but no matter—once Project Rebirth is initiated the Republic will fall before him.

A beeping sound interrupted his dark thoughts. Sparing a glance at the flashing button on the desk he could see someone was hailing him. The Sith lord reached down and pressed the button to see Commander Tarkin pop up.

"What is it?" He demanded with a sneer. The commander, seemingly unfazed, responded, "My lord, we have reached Kamino, shall I connect you to surface?"

"Transmit hailing code PR-47246 down to the surface. When the code is answered, send a transport down to the location and retrieve my guest immediately. Then once the transport has boarded set course to Byss."

With that said he turned off the communicator before the Commander could respond.

Now that his guest would arrive shortly, Sidious turned his attention to the detailed schematics of Project Rebirth that was sitting on his desk. Picking up the holo, a twisted smile curled his lips. He found himself feeling a childlike excitement for once. He could not wait to see these notes made into a reality.

* * *

Padmé Amidala's Apartment

The sun had just set and the room automatically lit up. Padmé, though, was unfazed as she sat on her couch heavily thinking on just what was going on with her. She really couldn't explain what happened.

She was just arriving at the apartment with 3PO when suddenly she was hit with strong emotions of angst. So strong she had to sit down before she could possibly risk her pregnancy. She didn't know where it came from but she was trying her best to calm herself. When she looked towards the Jedi temple she just knew something was wrong with Anakin.

As the minutes passed by and her worry for Anakin had increased tenfold, it suddenly vanished. With the sun setting, all of the angst and anxiety just disappeared as if it was never there in the first place. Now she only felt relief, like a huge burden was lifted off her shoulders. Looking down at her hands, she tried to find an explanation on what just happened with her. She only wanted to know where those emotions come from. She was certain it wasn't her husband because ever since Anakin came home from the war she was calmer and less stressed than in the last three years. Then a thought occurred to her. Since Anakin came home from the war, she noticed a connection with Anakin she never felt before. They seem to be more in tune with each other. With the little time they had together ever since Anakin saved the Chancellor, their relationship has never been stronger and she has been the happier than she ever was despite everything around them. Before she could continue with her thoughts a loud booming sound came from her veranda, which could only be the sound of a clone transport.

Quickly getting up and wiping the tears she just noticed off her face she began to stroll down to her veranda, only to see Anakin rushing to her. "Padmé! Thank the Force you're all right!" he exclaimed, wrapping her in a tight hug. Anakin then took her hand and practically dragged her down towards the transport.

"Anakin, what is going on?" she asked as she saw multiple clones with what she could tell as scanning equipment came into the apartment. Never stopping, he turned his head towards her. "Someone has made a bomb threat against your life, I am taking you to the temple until we can get this settled."

Leaving no room for her to respond he increased his pace towards the transport. Hearing the hesitation in his explanation Padmé knew he wasn't telling her the whole truth. Though she wanted to stop and make him explain to her just what was going on, she didn't want to cause a commotion in front of the clones. So instead she bit her tongue and let Anakin lead her to the transport. Once there, Anakin helped her get into the transport before jumping in. Anakin turned to the pilot and banged on the hull three times. "Alright, let's go!" he ordered. The pilot nodded and steered the transport towards the Jedi Temple.

With them now on the move, heading away from the potential danger Anakin sighed in relief. Happy that he got his wife out before any harm to come to her or the child, he turned to Padmé only to be met by a glare. "Will you now please tell me what is really going on?" with her arms crossed she left no room for argument. Before he could respond to his very annoyed wife's question, he was interrupted, "General, I just received a message from the Temple that you are report to the Council for a emergency meeting!" the pilot shouted over humming of the engine.

Turning his head from his wife he nodded to the pilot. "Anakin, what in the Force is going on?" she as she turned him to face her. Looking into his eyes, she could tell he was conflicted with something, something big. He shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, but for right now I can't say anything until the Council convenes. But I promise you as soon as I'm done I'll come right to you and explain everything."

"Nuh-uh, I'm not taking..."

she was stopped in the middle of her of her sentence with a loving kiss from Anakin. After a couple of seconds he released her lips and looked deeply into her eyes. "Padmé, please just trust me on this." She was shocked that Anakin would actually kiss her in front of the clones just to shut her up. When looking towards the said clones she saw all of them were looking the other way as if they were giving them some sort of privacy. Turning back to her husband she found herself only able to nod to him. Smiling, Anakin gave her one last kiss on her forehead before turning back the pilot.

They arrived in the Temple's hangar in no time. With the transport coming to a slow stop Anakin took her hand and led her off the transport. She saw Anakin pause as he looked around the hangar until he his gaze stopped at—from what she can tell—a young Jedi, possibly a Padawan. Sitting at a small desk was a young female Padawan who looked to be in her mid-teens with short brown hair. Standing up, the Padawan give a short bow. "Master Skywalker, how can I be of service?"

"I need you to escort Senator Amidala to the guest chambers while I will attend a meeting with the Council." Nodding, the Padawan turned to her, "If you would follow me Senator, I'll show you to the guest chambers," With that said the Padawan turned and walked off. Taking one last glance at Anakin, he gave her a reassuring smile. As Anakin left, Padmé rushed to the Padawan who was already a few feet ahead of her out of the hangar bay.

* * *

**Until next time do me a favor and please R&R thanks**.


End file.
